Snapped by Arom1-Rewritten by humphreyXwinston
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: I've rewritten Snapped for a friend who wanted me to rewrite it so here enjoy.


**Alright when you get to part when Garth shows up play Natural Born Killer by Avenged** **Sevefold-HxW**

Humphrey POV

"Tonight I'm going to do it." I say to myself. I look up out of the foliage to make sure she's coming. 'I'm going to surprise her.' I thought.

It's starting to get late and I feel as if I should go but she'd be here any minute and tonight I'm going to finally do it. I heard a voice in the distance and my ears perked up. It's her. "Ok Humphrey you can do this all you have to do is ask." I peered through the bushes and I see her humming quietly, unable to contain my excitement any longer I spring out of the bushes surprising her.

"Eeek." She squealed.

"Did I scare you?" I laughed out loud.

"No you just startled me." she say with a pridefully smiling.

"' No, you just startled me'" I say mimicking her.

"Humph." she scoffs looking away.

Kate walks off and I realize that it's now or never.

"Kate?" I call out and she looks back.

"What Humphrey?" she replies.

I look down, "Well I was wondering," I look up with a smile, "will you go to the moonlight howl with me?" I ask

Her eyes get wide then she closes her eyes and starts smiling. She was laughing.

"What so funny Kate?"

She tries her best to stop laughing, "Humphrey, is this a joke? Did Garth send you?" she asks laughing.

'Garth?' I think to myself of how I hate him, "Umm, no Kate I serious." I say looking her start in the eyes then she starts laughing again.

"Ha, me howl with you, what a JOKE!" she laughs clutching her stomach and crying.

I feel something burning in my mind and paws curling up, I was mad. No not mad furious.

"What makes you think it's a joke?" I ask letting my anger betray me.

She looks at me seriously for a moment then says, "Humphrey even if you were an alpha I wouldn't out with you, face it Humphrey I just feel that way about you." she says smiling the 'let just be friends' (cliche). That's when they have your heart ripped out and burn up. I'm seriously thinking about hitting her. I put on a fake smile.

"So your going with Garth then?" I ask with a fake happy tone.

She smiles, (I'm starting to hate her smile). "Yeah of course." she say in a sharp tone.

As if on que Garth strolls on down. "Hey Baby." he say pulling Kate close nuzzling her and causing her to squeal, which ticked me off now but I just smile and say:

"Hey Garth."

He looks at me puzzled as if I did something I wasn't supposed to do.

"What do you want coyote?" He sneers.

I feel my anger building up as if it was about to the max.

"Oh, nothing just saying 'hey'." I say nonchalantly.

He looks at me again.

"Well I don't care." He says going back to nuzzling Kate then he looks at me again. "Leave us now you queer." He sneers causing Kate to laugh at me. My anger was boiling over.

'Now Humphrey' I think to myself, 'you wouldn't be a very good omega if you let your control you'. So I smile and say bye to Kate and walk away.

Now normal eyes would've seen a 'Nice little chat' it hadn't affect my physically no, emotionally yes. When I was walking back to my lonely den something died inside. Something I can't quite place it maybe my sanity, Oh on I knew what it was my heart. It just died from Kate and Garth's little treatment. When I got back to my den I wasn't the same Humphrey on the inside. I was anger fueled vengeful Humphrey not Humphrey fun-loving omega.

**Alright here go you her is the rewritten ch 1 for Snapped by Arom1. I wanted to rewrite this but I had other things come up but I finish. I'm started writhing a love story between Alpha and Omega's characters Winston and Tony called 10 Weeks with Tony so if you haven't read if suggest it. I've got 7 stories on this and now this rewritten story will make it 8 stories. I'm still trying to form a band but I can find anyone to wants to be in it, I about to give up on that and do something different because I feel that I'm wasting my time trying but I'm still trying. Wish me luck. From now I'm going put songs that go with each chapter like this first ch I wanted you to play Natural Born Killer by A7X I'm going to be doing that for each ch-HXW **


End file.
